La muñeca del coleccionista
by Gaburieru524
Summary: La historia de una muñeca y su coleccionista... El la quería y ella a el... nunca se iban a separar... nunca... [Happy Moments]
1. Prologo

_**La muñeca del coleccionista **_

_**En la lejanía, hay una gran mansión**_

_**En esa mansión vive un hombre muy triste**_

_**Ese hombre esta rodeado de sus hijos**_

_**Que son… "muñecos de porcelana"**_

_**En los brazos de aquel hombre**_

_**Hay una muñeca de porcelana**_

_**A la cual llama "hija"**_

_**Así es, yo soy… La muñeca del coleccionista**_

_**Y junto a mi "padre" yo siempre voy a estar**_

* * *

><p>Desperté en un extraño lugar… no sabía donde estaba… solo veía a mucha gente a mi alrededor, me sentí un tanto extraña.<p>

¿Quién soy yo?

¿Qué hago aquí?

Esas preguntas llegaron de golpe a mi mente… todo a mi alrededor se veía mas grande, me sentía una enana ante tanta gente tan grande.

Aquellas personas que estaban cerca de donde estoy tenían una cara muy familiar… pero no logro recordar quienes son… detrás de mi había una mujer hablando… la voz de esa mujer… creo que la conozco pero no se de donde…

Había un sol muy fuerte, doy gracias que de vez en cuando las sombras de esas personas me tapaban del sol… tenía calor…

No me podía mover, ni mis ojos podía mover… solo podía escuchar las voces de esas personas, esas voces que se me hacen conocidas pero no se de donde…

En ese momento note que una mirada estaba posada en mí… esa mirada era de un hombre joven…

Ese hombre se me quedo viendo con una cara de sorpresa… ¿Quién será ese hombre?

-señorita…- dijo ese hombre

-dígame…- dijo la mujer

-¿Cuánto cuesta esa muñeca?- pregunto aquel hombre apuntándome a mi

-cuesta 70 dólares- dijo un hombre… que curioso… su voz también me es conocida…

Sin decir nada más aquel extraño hombre había sacado su billetera y le había pagado los 70 dólares a ese hombre de voz muy familiar.

-¿acaso es para su hija, señor?- pregunto la mujer de voz familiar

Aquel hombre solo se quedo callado, aparentemente no le agrado la pregunta

-¿señor? ¿Dije algo malo?- volvió a preguntar la mujer

-no… - respondió –hasta otra…- se despidió mientras me tomaba en brazos y me alejaba de esas personas…

No se quien es este tipo, tengo miedo ¿Qué me va a pasar ahora? No lo conozco ¿A dónde me llevara?

Un largo y fatigado camino tuvo que recorrer aquel hombre conmigo en brazos, me sentía incomoda al tener a este sujeto tan cerca mío… pero de cierta forma notaba algo en el… algo como una mancha en su existencia… es como si algo en el se haya perdido pero ¿Qué era ese algo que perdió?

Realmente no lo sabía… solo sabia que cuando menos me lo espere el extraño sujeto que me tenía en brazos estaba abriendo una puerta de madera, al abrirla entro de inmediato y cerro la puerta de una forma brusca.

Me levanto en el aire y me admiro como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo, sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos… me sentía un tanto incomoda…

-es curioso… esta muñeca se parece a ella… Marrie… -

¿Me llamo Marrie? … no sabia eso… es extraño…

-le hubiese encantado tenerte como su muñeca… -

¿Muñeca? ¿Soy una muñeca? ¡¿Cómo termine así?!

-no importa… ya no importa- dijo ese hombre, aparentemente estaba muy triste… sin dudas algo le pasaba…

Me coloco con mucho cuidado en una mesa cercana y se me quedo viendo

-sin dudas esas personas no supieron cuidarla… tendré que arreglarla… - dijo mientras se iba y me dejaba sola…

Había un gran espejo en frente de mí… y pude verme claramente…

Mi piel pálida, mis ojos marrones oscuro, mi cabello marrón oscuro, mi vestido azul marino, mi short marrón un tanto desgastado de color y mi gorrita negra sobre mi cabeza…

No hay duda… era una muñeca… una muñeca rota… lo se porque puedo ver en mi cuerpo varias rupturas… no me dolían pero se veían muy mal…

El extraño sujeto regreso, en sus manos había un pequeño bote de pintura color piel pálido, un pincel y porcelana para modelar… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Tomó uno de mis brazos y lo miro fijamente, se coloco un monóculo y empezó a tomar pequeños pedacitos de porcelana

-que descuidados fueron ellos al no cuidarla bien…- susurro aquel hombre mientras colocaba la porcelana en las grietas de mi brazo, las cubrió a la perfección –bien… ahora el otro…- dijo mientras tomaba mi otro brazo y repetía el proceso… -mmm… se ve que jugaron muy rudo con ella… estas grietas se ven muy mal…- dijo mientras levantaba un poco mi vestido y miraba mi vientre que tenia mas de esas feas rupturas… -vaya… esto se ve mal…- en verdad me sentía apenada y mis mejillas se sentían cálidas… -mmm… también el cuello se ve mal…- dijo mientras acariciaba mi cuello… me dio cosquillas... –vamos a arreglarte esa pancita…- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ponía la porcelana en mi vientre y la aplanaba lo suficiente como para que cubriese las rupturas, por alguna razón me sentía mas llena… -ahora tu cuello…- dijo mientras movía mi cabeza hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda, me recostó en la mesa y miro mas fijamente mi cuello –que fea grieta… se ve muy mal…- dijo mientras se acomodaba el monóculo y empezaba a cubrir con la porcelana la grieta de mi cuello, sentí incomodidad en mi garganta pero esa sensación se fue después de que aquel sujeto terminase de rellenar la grieta… -listo…- dijo sonriendo –ahora solo resta esperar a que se seque la porcelana- se dio media vuelta y tomó el bote de pintura –merezco un descanso- dijo para después soltar un suspiro –ahora vuelvo…- dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza de forma cariñosa… ¿por que actuaba así?

Aquel hombre se alejo otra vez dejándome sola… me sentía un tanto mejor ahora que las grietas estaban tapadas… pero… ¿Por qué este hombre me "reparó"? en verdad tengo muchas dudas últimamente…

Pasaron los minutos y aquel hombre no volvía… ¿Qué estará haciendo?

-ya le dije que no conseguí lo que me pidió Señor… si, si… ya iré para allá… ¿nos reunimos donde siempre? Si… Toys Land… iré para allá enseguida- dijo aquel hombre… -pero debo primero encargarme de una nueva adquisición… si creo que es la misma muñeca de los comerciales esos, creo que es la única unidad que salio de una muñeca de "Momentos Felices"- ¿Momentos Felices? -¿Que vendrá usted a verme? Bien… lo espero…-

Volvió a entrar a la habitación ya con el bote de pintura en manos, se acerco a mi y me levanto un poco el vestido para luego mojar el pincel en la pintura y pasarlo lentamente por mi vientre, me hacia muchas cosquillas pero no podía moverme para evitarlo –bien… - tomó mi brazo derecho y pinto la parte de la porcelana ya endurecida, repitió el proceso en mi otro brazo y luego se quedo viendo mi cuello –me sigue sorprendiendo que ellos no supieran que vales mas de 70 dólares… eres un tesoro andante…- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla –te pareces tanto a ella… - dejo de acariciar mi mejilla y me miro con una cara de tristeza muy notable… parecía que había perdido algo muy querido… -no importa… ya no importa…- termino de pintar mi cuello y se me quedo viendo… -solo falta que se seque…- suspiro y se sentó en una silla cerca de la mesa en la que estaba yo.

El se quedo viéndome, me miraba como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo…

-Marrie…- susurro con mucha pesadez aquel hombre –hija…- ¿hija?

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, no se cuantos… perdí la noción del tiempo desde que desperté…

Se escucho un sonido estridente, era un timbre…

Aquel hombre se fue de la habitación por unos momentos… ¿A dónde ira?...

Volvió junto a un hombre un tanto gordito y bajito que vestía elegantemente… ese hombre se me quedo viendo…

-no lo puedo creer… ¡la conseguiste!- dijo muy alegre aquel hombre gordito

-si, me costo 70 dólares pero ella vale cada centavo…- dijo sonriendo aquel hombre

-¡Andrew encontraste a la muñeca Marrie original!- Andrew… con que ese es el nombre del sujeto que me trajo aquí… -esto supone un gran dineral para nosotros ¿Cuánto quieres por ella?- pregunto aquel hombre gordito… ¿me van a vender como si fuera un objeto otra vez?

Andrew me miro a mi y luego miro a aquel hombre gordito… parecía un poco pensativo… me volvió a mirar y me sonrío –lo lamento Sr. S… ella no esta a la venta…-

-¿pero que…? ¿Andrew no te das cuenta? ¡Puedes ser millonario si vendes a esa muñeca!- dijo el señor S… ¿ese es su nombre? Vaya…

-ya lo dije… la muñeca no esta a la venta…- repitió con firmeza –en verdad lo lamento Sr. S pero es que… ella tiene algo… algo que me hace pensar que seria mejor mantenerla aquí…- dijo sin quitar la vista de mi

-Andrew, es solo una muñeca… acaso…-

-si… me recuerda a ella…-

-Andrew… en verdad lamento lo de tu hija pero la vida continua- le dijo mientras posaba su mano en su espalda dando leves golpes-

-no importa… ya no importa…- dijo bajando la mirada –en verdad lo lamento Sr. S-

-no importa Andrew, respeto tu decisión, cuando quieras puedes venir a verme para charlar de esto…- dijo el Sr. S

-gracias Sr. S…- dijo sonriendo

-bueno, debo irme Andrew, llámame si necesitas algo ¿okay?- dijo mientras se retiraba

-okay Sr. S…- dijo Andrew mientras miraba irse a lo que parecía ser su amigo…

El suspiro y me vio de nuevo, me levanto y me acurruco en brazos para luego llevarme a otra habitación…

Pasamos por la sala principal, en donde estaba también la entrada principal de la mansión, vi unas escaleras frente a la entrada y de un lado vi un gran ventanal con unas preciosas cortinas rojas, cuando subíamos pude ver que había una chimenea grande y un sillón negro que parecía ser cómodo… sin duda la mansión parecía ser grande…

Terminamos de subir las escaleras, el me llevo por un pasillo muy largo lleno de cuadros de una niña que extrañamente se parecía a mi…

Al fin llegamos a la puerta de una habitación, Andrew abrió la puerta y entro, prendió la luz y pude ver una hermosa habitación decorado como si la que durmiese en ella fuese una princesa…

Fui colocada con mucho cuidado en la colcha de la cama, me acostó en ella y me tapo con mucho cuidado…

-duerme bien, mañana será un largo día…- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente… ¿Por qué era tan bueno conmigo? Yo no lo conocía…

Andrew salio de la habitación mientras apagaba la luz y me dejaba sola… mis ojos al fin podían cerrarse, sentía mucho sueño en verdad… mañana será otro día… me quede dormida allí mismo…

* * *

><p><strong>-~Happy Moments~-<strong>

**Marrie conoce a Andrew**

**Prologo terminado**

**Comentarios del escritor: "Momentos Felices" le pertenece a Helga Martínez Morgan, yo solo soy su asociado que la ayuda en su prontamente exitosa serie…**

_**The Writer: desde este punto… todos ustedes deben darse cuenta que los muñecos también tienen una pequeña alma que se alimenta del amor que le damos… amen a sus muñecas y muñecos… así ellos los amaran a ustedes también…**_

**-dedicado a mi amada abuela, una coleccionista de muñecas que por desgracia ya no esta en este mundo… te quiero mucho… espero y estés bien en donde sea que te encuentres ahora…-**

**(Helga, toma este fic como tu regalo de navidad ^_^ )**

**BYE BYE BIIII**


	2. Padre e Hija

_**La muñeca del coleccionista**_

Había pasado una semana desde que vivo en esta mansión, el señor Andrew es muy amable conmigo… me agrada el señor Andrew pero… de cierta forma siento que le pasa algo que lo pone de una manera muy extraña…

Ayer el estaba en su habitación llorando, yo lo podía escuchar gracias a que su cuarto estaba al lado del mío… decía cosas como "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste?" o algo así… pobre señor Andrew…

De seguro su hija, la misma chica que aparecía en las fotos que vi, murió o algo así… pobre…

Me preocupa el señor Andrew en verdad, el pobre aquella noche lloraba con bastante dolor…

Quisiera hablar con el señor Andrew pero no puedo, por alguna razón mis labios no los puedo mover a mi libertad, ya puedo abrir y cerrar mis ojos pero me cuesta mucho… en verdad deseo hablar con el…

Lo escuche llegar por la puerta principal, al doblar a la esquina de la pared el me vio y me sonrío mientras traía algo en manos… un muñeco de porcelana

-te traje un amigo, se lo compre a una familia pobre por 200 dólares, parece muy antiguo pero esta muy bien cuidado- dijo el señor Andrew mientras dejaba frente a mi aquel precioso muñeco de piel un tanto bronceada, ojos color verde esmeralda, cabello oscuro y peinado bien y vestido de marinerito… era un muy bonito muñeco… lastima que no le vea rastros de vida en el, era solo una cáscara vacía sin emociones…

El señor Andrew me tomó entre sus brazos de forma cuidadosa y tierna…

-aunque sea muy bonito ese muñeco tu eres la mas linda de todas jeje- decía mientras me alzaba en el aire y me miraba con una sonrisa –jeje sin duda esos fueron los mejores 70 dólares que gaste…- decía mientras me volvía a abrazar… el abrazo del señor Andrew en tan calido… -ahora debo sacarte un foto- dijo mientras me sentaba en el sillón negro que estaba cerca de la chimenea y junto a mi colocaba al muñeco marinerito… -bien, ahora les sacare una foto- dijo mientras se retiraba… de seguro fue por la cámara.

Después de un rato el señor Andrew regreso con una cámara en mano, se ocupo de arreglarnos un poco antes de sacar la foto… finalmente estábamos listos para la foto

-bien, 1… 2… 3… - saco la foto rápidamente –perfecto…- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me cargaba para luego cargar al marinerito –ustedes dos se ven tan lindos jeje pero obviamente tu eres la mas bonita princesa que vi en toda mi vida- dijo mientras me dedicaba una dulce sonrisa… la sonrisa del señor Andrew parece llena de alegría, cuando en realidad en su interior sufre mucho…

Tenia ganas, muchas ganas, de hablar con el señor Andrew, de decirle tantas cosas… agradecerle lo amable y bueno que es conmigo, los cuidados que me da y tantas otras cosas mas… tengo que conseguir mover mis labios y lengua para poder pronunciar alguna palabra para el…

También intentaba moverme en mis ratos libres pero por más que intentaba no podía…

-ahora debo ir a revelar las fotos, enseguida vuelvo…- dijo mientras me dejaba con mucho cuidado en el sillón otra vez junto al marinerito.

Mas tarde aquel día pude ver volver al señor Andrew volver con una foto en mano

-listo, mira saliste muy bonita- decía mientras ponía frente a mi la foto mía y la del marinerito, sinceramente nos veíamos bien…

Sonó un timbre y el señor Andrew fue a ver quien era dejándome sola con el muñeco marinero, tenia ganas de seguirlo… pero no podía moverme…

No pude hacer nada más que quedarme quieta esperando a que el señor Andrew llegara, solo para pasar el tiempo empecé a ver a mi alrededor una vez mas… esta habitación en verdad es tan pero tan grande que en verdad me hace sentir una hormiga estar aquí… vi a un gato venir en dirección a mi, me puse nerviosa ante la presencia de aquel gato, cabe destacar que me dan un poco de cosa los gatos…

El gato se fue acercando lentamente a mí, mi corazón palpitaba…

-Ey ¿Qué haces aquí gatito?- escuche la voz del señor Andrew… ufff… me salvo ya que había tomado al gato entre brazos –eres el gatito de la señorita Julia ¿verdad? Jejeje te llevare de inmediato con tu dueña- el gato había saltado de los brazos de el señor Andrew hasta donde estaba yo… pegue un grito muy fuerte y me aparte del minino… un momento… ¡me moví! ¡Al fin pude moverme! -¡aaaaah!- escuche gritar al señor Andrew -¡¿Qué demonios?!- grito muy asustado -¡te puedes mover!- grito mientras se alejaba un poco de mi, no quería que el señor Andrew se alejase de mi… debía decir algo para evitar que siguiera asustado…

-yo… yo…- tenia que decir al rápido…

-¡aaaah! ¡Aléjate!- grito mientras se alejaba y se tropezaba cayéndose al suelo…

-¡no se aleje!- dije yo –yo…-

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto temblando

-yo… yo soy…- mire asía un cuadro que había en la sala… era el cuadro de la hija del señor Andrew… -soy su hija… soy Marrie…- empecé a rezar para que haya dado en el clavo con el nombre…

-Marrie… hija mía ¿en verdad eres tu?- pregunto con cara de sorpresa…

-si… soy yo, soy tu hija… papi…- dije yo… no supe porque pero… el señor Andrew fue muy bueno conmigo, me sentiría mal si el me dejase abandonada. Por eso le dije eso… para estar con el… espero y el nunca me deje…

-¡hija!- grito mientras me abrazaba -¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú! En verdad te extrañaba mi princesa…- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos -¡Marrie! ¡Mi pequeña princesa!- decía mientras hacia mas fuerte su abrazo –nunca me vuelvas a dejar hija… por favor nunca vuelvas a dejarme…- decía mientras se trataba de limpiar las lagrimas

-no, no te volveré a dejar papá… nunca lo haré…- le dije yo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que le quedaban en el rostro al señor Andrew…

-te quiero hija… no sabes lo que sufrí cuando te fuiste… no me vuelvas a dejar por favor…- dijo el mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

-no te dejare nunca- dije yo mirándolo a los ojos

-no, debes prometerme que nunca mas esteremos separados… promételo con el meñique…- decía mientras mostraba su dedo meñique

Entendí de inmediato a que se refería… mostré mi dedo meñique y lo cruce con el de el…

-¿promesa de meñique?- pregunto el señor Andrew…

-promesa de meñique- asegure yo mientras juntábamos mas nuestros deditos… una promesa se había hecho…

El señor Andrew me volvió a abrazar… por un lado me sentía mal por mentirle de que soy su hija… pero por otro lado el se ve feliz ahora que esta junto a su "hija"… solo soy una muñeca de porcelana, una muñeca que puede sentir emociones profundas… incluso afecto, cariño y amor… el señor Andrew me cuido estas ultimas semanas… señor Andrew… lo quiero mucho…

-te quiero mucho papi…- dije yo mientras lo abrazaba mas

-yo mas mi princesa… yo mas…- dijo sin separarse de mi…

El señor Andrew me cargo entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta las escaleras, yo le pedí bajarme. El me bajo y yo lo tome de su mano y lo guíe por las escaleras. Ambos subimos por las escaleras y pasamos por los pasillos llegando a la habitación

-espera aquí- dijo el señor Andrew mientras entraba a su habitación y yo me quedaba afuera esperando

El volvió a salir pero con un álbum de fotos en su mano

-¿quieres ver conmigo las fotos, hija?- pregunto Andrew

-¡si papi!- dije yo feliz y emocionada

El señor Andrew me llevo hasta la sala del primer piso y nos pusimos a ver las fotos juntos…

Yo no era su hija… pero aun así me siento como si lo fuera… lo quiero mucho al señor Andrew… el y yo siempre estaremos juntos… siempre…

* * *

><p><strong>-~Happy Moments~-<strong>

"**Padre e Hija"**

**Primer capitulo Terminado**

**Comentarios del escritor: espero y esto haya valido la pena Helga, doy lo mejor de mi para que avance tu serie **

_**The Writer: los sentimientos que dos personas se tienen son lo mas bonito que puede haber. Un padre que ama a su hija es algo realmente bonito… si algo le llegase a pasar a esa hija, el padre se sentiría tan destrozado que ni siquiera el tiempo podría hacerlo sentir mejor… solo si su hija regresa a sus brazos será cuando encuentre la paz y la felicidad de nuevo…**_

**Bye Bye Biiii**


End file.
